backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Backyard Monsters Unleashed
Backyard Monsters Unleashed is a KIXEYE app for the IOS. This is just the page for Backyard Monsyers: Unleashed on a BYM PC wiki. Want to go to the Backyard Monsters: Unleashed Wiki? Overview Backyard Monsters Unleashed is an IOS version of the app Backyard Monsters. It was released at Oct. 31, 2013. The game has better graphics than the Browser version, with 3d sprite models and a more detailed backyard layout. However, the gameplay is still the same. You build a backyard base, defend it against attackers, and vice versa. Unlike the Browser version, this version allows you to have a nickname, which is not present in the Browser version. This app has new features: The Invasion mode, Campaign mode, Wall mode and Tribes. Most of the old Monsters had their names changed. They even had their stats and locker level changed. The game also utilizes the touch screen feature. Instead of using the mouse to click on buildings, you use your fingers to tap the buildings. Flinging also uses this. You use your fingers to fling the monsters wherever you want (except above non-destroyed buildings). Fink, Brain, Crabatron, Wormzer, Champion Monsters, Vorg, Slimeattikus, and Inferno are not available in the game... yet. New Features *Invastion Mode - This mode is where you can truly make a name for yourself. After having hatched some monsters, you can tap the "Invade" Buttton, and the game will pair you up with a player of a similar level. You can then choose if you wish to attack that player. If not, you may pay a small Goo charge to be re-matched against someone else. *Campaign Mode - This mode acts as a reliable (albeit limited) source of resources and bombs. Campaign Mode involves the player attacking several different Brukkarg Tribe bases, each with different defenses and designs. *Wall Mode - This mode acts as a grid. To open this mode, tap the build button, tap defenses, then tap the block button. When the block is selected, tap the pencil icon above it to activate the mode. This mode makes putting blocks easier as it gives you a guideline. *Tribes - The alliance in this app is called a Tribe. It requires you to have a Town Hall level 3, and a rebuilt Tribe HQ. We'll provide more information about it soon. *Bombs - Bombs are weapons for this game. They can be obtained via Campaign Mode or by Mushrooms. Monster Differences: Asides from changes in stats, some of the old Monsters have new names, some became ranged Monsters, and some even had their roles changed. *Bandito - now called Chuck. It is now a RANGED MONSTER and is the second one to be Unlocked. *Ichi - now called Gigantula. *Fang - now called Scorchion. It is now a RANGED MONSTER. *Zafreeti - now called Destronaut. Unlike the browser version, Zafreeti is an ATTACKER in this game. *Eye-ra - now called Boomer. It deals double damage to blocks, but now TARGETS THE NEAREST BUILDING. *Octo-ooze - now called Healix. This Monster DOES NOT ATTACK, but it is now a HEALER. Click this link for the Backyard Monsters Unleashed Wiki!